The Kind You Don't Dare Let Out
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Where Izuna and Tobirama met and bonded over falling in love with their brothers (and sister in Tobirama's case because he's a masochist). MadaraxIzuna, HashiramaxTobiramaxMito, (not really) HashiramaxMitoxMadara, (brief) IzunaxTobirama. Warning- incest, violence, (very) vague description of sex. Rated 'M' to be safe.


**The Kind You Don't Dare Let Out**

"… _there are two types of secrets: the kind you_ _ **want**_ _to keep in and the kind you don't_ _ **dare**_ _to let out."- Ally Carter,_ _Don't Judge a Girl By Her Cover_

In a world at war, where blood of children strains the land, _memory_ , the _hope for peace_ , friends are a privilege that no one has time for. And a friend who is also a family enemy is taboo, forbidden, a sign of a traitor. Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama knew that, soaked in the words of evil that their fathers spat about the other that only grew as younger siblings- too young to fight, let alone die- were slay. Yet they became friends, shadows and secrets covering them.

They didn't become friends at first, was never intending it. Each was tracking their own brother, trying to find out why each of them looked so much happier, freer, as they ran off into the woods each day after training. The second sons kept quiet, watching from the shadows- engrained nature by now- as their brothers ran into a clearing, the son of the enemy emerging from the other side of the river bank. The hidden ones' nerves stood on end, blades slowly being drawn, thoughts consisting of _enemy, Uchiha, Senju, protect Hashirama, protect Madara._ But the clash that should have happened didn't. The two met like old friends, laughing and smiling and joking. Tobirama and Izuna slid their weapons away, watching in silent wonder as their brothers laughed, the lines of regret and grief and war disappearing from around their eyes.

Each of them looked up, spotting the other in the trees. There was no fight, no battle. Each could see their reflection in the others' eyes, acknowledging that they were only looking out for their brother. They nodded in respect, an odd thing between the warring members of the Senju and Uchiha. And this continued for many months; the young watching the obvious elder from the shadows, knowing that there was another doing the same thing. It wasn't until Hashirama and Madara fell asleep on the grass one day, exhaustion written across their bodies, that the second sons dropped down from their perches and stood right in front of each other.

"Uchiha Izuna."

"Senju Tobirama."

They shook hands, a gesture that would become legend in a few years when the first sons did the same for the whole world to witness.

The two sat, weapons next to them, just watching as the two boys in front of them slept on. "Do you think that they can do it?," Izuna asked. Tobirama knew what the 'it' was, listened in on the conversations about it long enough. He could only shrug- the idea of peace was a never disappearing dream, but reality was cruel and harsh and unforgiving, just like the war.

In these small interactions, only done in the clearing when Hashirama and Madara were asleep, they built trust among the other. And this trust is what allowed them to confide in the other about a secret that no one outside of them must know- not their clans, not their parents, not their brothers- something much more than these secret meetings.

"I love Hashirama."

"I love Madara."

They laughed quietly, bitterly, as the two facts came to light between them. They loved their brothers, but not like brothers. No, it more than that. Their world revolved around their brothers. Their faith and hope and dreams and loyalty were all to the older boys. Their lives meant nothing next to their brilliant brothers; should their life need to end so they could live, they'll glad take their secondary lives. This was not platonic love, innocent and sweet and family based. No this was them falling in love.

But they knew Hashirama and Madara didn't love them like that. No, if anything, the two were in love with each other. Casual conversation, laughter, bright smiles, trust, respect- it looked so much more than friendship. It had to be.

Each reveal created empathy and sympathetic- how to love someone who doesn't love you the same way- in them. When they met on the battlefield, each would carefully watch out for the other, eyes on the watch for rage blinded clan members eager to end the life of one of the enemy's sons. When their swords clashed, not only holding back, no live threatening injuries were delivered. Because, as much as they believed Madara and Hashirama loved each other, they knew that the two still loved their younger brothers. And should one of the youngers die, it would swallow the elder in grief, which would hurt the other.

So they fought as enemies, but watched in silent heartache as friends.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**********!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*

The legendary treaty between the two clans was made- peace was slowly becoming within reach.

"Make sure you two get along now!"

The silent shadows gave the smallest nod to each, a small, secret smile shared between them, unnoticed by their brothers who were watching them meet for the "first" time.

*!*!**!*!**!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!

So Hashirama and Madara built their village, strong and proud, quickly becoming known throughout the world. Izuna and Tobirama helped, but not only in the day like their brothers thought. Under the cover of night, silent and deadly, they slayed all those who were sent to end their brothers' lives. Injuries were quickly bandaged and hidden, no suspicion casted the next day. Any changes in their normal behavior were effortlessly lied about.

"It's okay, Nii-san. I'm just tired."

"I'm fine. Just stepped wrong."

They would be startled by how easy it was to lie if they weren't use to doing it already, their piles of secrets growing.

!**!**!*!*!**!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!**!*

Tobirama thought he would hate Uzumaki Mito when Hashirama and Madara arrived back from Uzushiogakure with her in tow, the elder Senju excitingly claiming that he was going to marry her. How wrong he was. She was stunning, beauty and intelligence and strength radiating from her like the sun. Her wit and wisdom made her enjoyable company. Stories of Uzushiogakure were weaved to bright eyed children easily, effortlessly. Before he could stop it (if it could be stopped at all), she became part of his world, his universe, standing proudly and equally next to Hashirama.

He fell in love with Uzumaki Mito, while still loving his brother.

(There was a point where Tobirama and Izuna worried about how she would affect the relationship between Madara and Hashirama. The older Uchiha and the Uzumaki had an easy, respectful relationship, any roughness smoothed away long before the trio arrived back to Konahagakure.)

!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!*!*!

Izuna lost his virginity to Tobirama, and vise verse, on the night of Uzumaki- now Senju- Mito's and Senju Hashirama's wedding. It was bright and glorious event- singing and dancing and lights spilling into the night sky. The two of them did not drink; weary from the crowd, tired from their heart ache.

(The day that Tobirama told him about his love for Mito that burned just as bright as his love for Hashirama was the first day that they were looped arms around each other's shoulders in the closest thing to a hug. All the other times they had done it, the other was injured and bleeding.)

It was sight of Madara, Mito, and Hashirama standing in a close circle, smiles on all their faces, that made Izuna's heart squeeze painfully in his chest. They were perfect, mystical, the things that legends are made out of. Gods on Earth. And what was Izuna? His brother's shadow, a man who loved his brother more than he should. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at Tobirama, red eyes staring at the trio enviously, before he turned and walked away. Izuna followed; there were no need for words. The crowds, the lights, the sounds- they swallowed the two of them until they made it to a training clearing, far enough away that it would take a little bit for their loves to find them.

Pent up emotions finally spilled out of the two men. Kisses and touches were traded roughly. Clothes and armor and weapons were dropped gracelessly to the grass. Their bodies met in a desperate, primal dance, their voices low as they fucked outside like animals (were they animals? What kind of human would fall for a sibling?). They fucked long and hard, into the night that was still lit by the festival, until they just couldn't pretend anymore and stopped. They dressed themselves in silence and walked back to the wedding, never speaking about what just occurred.

(What was there to be said? They both knew who the other was imagining on that field.

Aren't they just sick men?)

*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!**!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!**

Tobirama (and unofficially Izuna) took on a team in a pathetic need to create distance. Hashirama and Mito were expected to have children, and the Uchiha clan heads have been vocal as of late about Madara's lack of interest in finding a wife.

Koharu, Homura, and Hiruzen were brilliant, good children. Their teamwork was shaky as times (as to be expected of their age group) but they never failed to watch out for each other. That applied to their teachers too- whenever someone (usually clan heads) were making sly, disrespectful remarks about them, it wouldn't be long after when they would be screaming because of something the trio whipped up, and they couldn't claim that the older men did it because they were off training with their students.

(They claimed innocence; Izuna and Tobirama knew better- they could be vicious if they wanted. Though, it was surprising that no one has caught on yet since it was clockwork.)

*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*

There was always someone that is dissatisfied with peace, yearning for war and violence and chaos. It was one of the older Uchihas, long since banished from the clan for reasons unrelated to their desire for blood. They, controlling the Nine Tail Fox, attacked the village one night suddenly. Madara and Hashirama, sparing a moment to bark out orders to get everyone to safety, rushed to face the beast and madman on. As Tobirama passed an elderly woman to Hiruzen to take, Izuna shoved him and pointed to a streak of red that was hopping across the top of buildings; only one person could possibly have that shade of red.

It didn't take long to catch up with Mito. Her plan was insane- sealing the beast inside of herself- but she refused to back down, claiming that it had to be done. Izuna was impressed by her stubbornness- Madara and Hashirama picked a good woman. But that didn't mean he and Tobirama would leave her alone.

So as Madara and Hashirama, having long since killed the crazed Uchiha (he could already hear the whispers of distrust that would come from the civilians), battled the Fox, Izuna distracted the beast away from the men and to him. With Madara's screams ("what the Hell are you doing here?!" "get away!") in the background, Izuna lured the beast to Mito, who was braced against Tobirama. And with a swirl of orange and red, roars shaking the earth like thunder, the beast was gone, sucked into the seal on Mito's belly.

(Madara came running up, fear in his eyes. Seeing that he was still breathing, he tightly embraced Izuna, murmuring "idiot. you goddamn fool" into his hair. From the corner of his eye, the younger brother watched the exact same scene be played out with Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito.)

*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!**!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*

Of course, nothing can last forever, especially when it comes to secrets.

!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*

It went like this: Tobirama and Izuna were sent on a mission that Hashirama, Madara, and Mito had concerns about. They faced the concerns with "it has to be done for the good of the village" and "we'll be alright". That only made the concerns not as vocal- much to Tobirama's and Izuna's embarrassment (and to their little trio of hellions' amusement), the trio waved them off from the front gate, completely ignoring their protests.

The mission should have only taken two weeks to complete, with a week of travel back. And they did complete the mission on time; it was the way back that everything went to Hell. They were ambushed only two days away from the village- vastly outnumbered and still recovering from the mission, Izuna and Tobirama were taken.

For what couldn't be more than three days (if they were even a minutes late, Hashirama and Madara would send out search parties; even Mito, with all her behind the scene power, wouldn't stop them), they were tortured, an attempt to pull weaknesses and secrets about the village- about their brothers- from them. They remained silent, making the fire of hatred burn even brighter. It was just as one of the ninjas, tired of the silence and glares, tried to dig out one of Izuna's eyes that the wall behind them exploded, stone and dust and air violently shoving their capturers aside. When their world finally stopped spinning, when darkness began to slowly creep into their vision, Tobirama and Izuna found themselves being cradled by their brothers, their names and pleads falling endlessly from their mouths.

Blood was filling up their lungs, their mouths, their hearts slowing down, everything starting to shut down- the two men were dying. Grabbing their pleading elders' shirts, they pulled them down to whisper pleads for forgiveness ("Forgive me"). Whisper the biggest secrets that they have been keeping ("I love you, Nii-san, with everything I have." "I love both you and Mito- you both the biggest parts of my world.") Whisper desires of happiness ("Be happy with Hashirama and Mito." "Be happy with Madara and Mito.") And then their grips loosened, their hands dropping pathetically, the calls of their beloveds ringing in their ears as darkness takes over.

*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!

But that is not the end.

*!*!*!***!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!

Izuna groans as lights hits his eyelids, disturbing his sleep. His eyes flutter open, hazy with sleep. Memories began to slowly return to him, as he slowly sat up, pain stabbing at him. He takes in the bandages that are wrapped around him, the room around him that he knows belongs to Madara. But no Madara. His confession finally went through his brain, causing a violent blush to cover his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands. Oh God, what happens now?

At that moment, the door slid open and, before he could look up, Izuna was pulled into a tight hug, head tucked a sharp chin. "You idiot." Strong arms loosened just enough for him to pull back just enough to look up into dark eyes that are partially hidden by thick black hair. Izuna's heart started to beat faster in his chest, the blush on his face a dark pink. "I told you that the mission was dangerous."

Izuna scoffed and flicked his brother's forehead, "It wasn't the mission. This is to be expected when I'm related to you- happened often enough." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Izuna cursed himself as Madara's eyes darkened, his grip tightening again. His thoughts in a mess, he tried to damage control, "It's alright now, I'm home! So don't worry-" He would have continued if broad hands hadn't cup his face, if a slightly chapped mouth didn't capture his in strong kiss. With shaking hands, he grabbed onto Madara's arms, trying to find a grasp to reality as he kissed his brother back.

The kiss lasted no more a minute, but it seemed like forever. When they broke apart, Madara gathered Izuna into his arms and laid them both on the bed, cuddling against Izuna's back like they were children again and Izuna had a nightmare. Hands pressed against the spot right above his heart as a voice whisper, slightly crackling, body vibrating. "You are my most important person, Izuna. I love you."

"B-But what about-?"

A finger pressed itself to his lips, a chuckle in his red ear. "I don't know where the idea that I'm in a relationship with Hashirama and Mito came from, but it's wrong." The finger tapped his mouth thoughtfully, "Sleep. We'll finish talking later." Smiling shyly, Izuna closed his eyes, squeezing Madara's hands, feeling the smile in his hair as he drifted back off to sleep.

*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!

Gentle, familiar warmth seeped through Tobirama's tired body, producing a small moan. A feather like touch brushed across his forehead, sweeping his bangs. Slowly, groaning in protest at waking up, the younger Senju brother opened his eyes, blinking at the lights in front of him. They were quickly replaced by Mito's and Hashirama's worried and weary faces. "Tobirama? How do you feel?"

"Tired."

Before he could say anything else, Mito silently pressed her painted mouth to his, hand pressed against his chest. Eyes widening in shock, when their connection broke, he opened his mouth to express his shock, but again he was stopped- by Hashirama's mouth this time. When he was allowed to breathe, he could only look at the two. "What-?!"

"You are not allowed to do that again."

"Do what?"

Hashirama's eyes darkened as he calmly, smoothly spoke, "Scare us like that." Tobirama scoffed- they were ninja. Near death experiences and life threatening injuries were to be expected, and he voiced this. The First Hokage's voice rumbled, "We told you that something was off with the mission. We even recommended taking a squad, but you didn't listen."

"Because it was unnecessary."

"It would have helped you avoid capture," Mito pointed out as she undid her hair, letting the long red river flow freely down her back. Without another word, she climbed into the bed (which he dimly realized was theirs') and pressed herself to his side. Hashirama quickly did the same, a heavy arm thrown across the both of them. The bed was big enough to comfortably hold all three of them, and Tobirama couldn't help but wonder if they made it that way with him in mind. After all, Hashirama and Mito- despite vastly different appearances- were often on the same wave of thought.

"You were unconscious for three days, Tobirama. The doctors said it was only because of Hashirama's healing charka that you are still breathing." He was gently squeezed, brightening the blush on his cheeks. The married couple nuzzled him softly as though they were trying to leave their scent on him.

"We love you, Tobirama, please don't doubt it."

"You both did kiss me- I believe that verifies your feelings perfectly well."

Laughter shook against his side, as Hashirama leaned up slightly, smirking softly, "How often do we need to verify?" Tobirama rolled his eyes while Mito giggled. The older man grinned like the silly fool that he was as he pressed another kiss to his brother's mouth. Mito took over as they parted, her lipstick now faded and slightly smeared. Tobirama couldn't help but smile as they settled into sleep.

*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!

Tobirama and Izuna saw each other again after a week.

Madara and Hashirama had to go to a meeting because the people who sent the would-be murderers were under investigation in a different village, and they had to talk to the village leader. Mito went with them in case things started to head downhill. Technically, the two young men were ordered to stay in bed, but they couldn't stand the inactivity any longer and slip through a window while their "guards" (Hiruzen was watching Tobirama while Homura and Koharu were watching Izuna) weren't, looking. They met up onto of the Hokage Monument, drawn there for some unexplainable reason.

"I still don't know why Hashirama insisted on this stupid thing."

Izuna shrugged, "Vanity?"

Tobirama snorted in agreement. "How did everything work out with Madara?"

Izuna blushed pink, and Tobirama couldn't help the teasing tone in his voice. "You're more durable than I thought- having sex while injured." The Uchiha (lightly, mindfully of injuries) punched the Senju in the arm, growling.

"Shut up- we didn't do **that**. We just kissed and cuddled. And like you are any different." For some reason- perhaps due to how many years they have known each other- they both know about their newly acquitted relationships. Maybe it was the way they stood- no longer tense and tight, like they were trying to stay pieced together.

"Izuna!"

"Tobirama!"

"Tobirama-sensei! Izuna-sensei!"

The duo turned around only to have three young bodies latch onto them while concerned hands searched for any new injuries, all the while voices told them that they shouldn't be out of bed and they could reopen their wounds and they are stubborn fools. Warmth flooded their systems, love filling their blood, as they took it in, took in the love and respect that surrounded them like safety blankets. Like home

 **~*~*~*~*~*Border*~*~*~*~*~**

 **Longest one shot ever and it happens to be incest and a threesome. Why am I not surprised?**

 **I don't know where this plot bunny came from, but it hit me hard and I wrote the first four or five pages on the first day. I wanted Madara x Izuna and Hashirama x Mito x Tobirama (I ship HashiTobi and HasiMito so why not combine them) and I wanted them all to be happy. So yeah. This is my first time writing any of those five, so let me know if any of them are out of character, please and thank you.**


End file.
